Terminator Salvation (Crossover Reboot)
"What if the War was Won... But a Hero Betrayed Us?" - Tagline Terminator Salvation 2019 is the Crossover Reboot of the 2009 Movie of the same name, and the newest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots. As a new Game in a partially Non-Canon setting, Salvation takes place in an Alternate Universe where the War Against the Villain Armada was won by The Hero Coalition, but at a catastrophic cost: Clementine Everett is dead, and Kyle Reese has taken over the Coalition and turned on Humanity, in a blind rage over Clementine's death. Now Players will take control of Aidan Reese, Kyle's twin brother, 2 years after the Coalition Betrayal of Earth-2640, and join a Resistance movement known as the Hero Reistace to fight Kyle and his oppressive Hero Regime! The game is set for release in 2019 on both major Consoles. Cast * Bryant Prince as Aidan Reese * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett (Earth-135) * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Sam Worthington as Marcus Wright * Adam Driver as James Carver/Armadeus Ren * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Sandrine Holt as Sgt. Jessica Aldrin * 'Common' as Barnes * Moon Bloodgood as Blair Williams * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Brandon Routh as David 'Hesh' Walker * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese (Earth-2640) Synopsis The year is 2016, and it is a dark time for Heroes. On a Reality known as Earth-2640, in the year 2014, the War Against the Villain Armada took a catastrophic turn for the worst: During the Battle of San Francisco between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, Clementine Everett was killed and the Battle began to destroy the Coalition Forces. However, an enraged Kyle Reese, torn apart over Clementine's death, betrayed the Coalition and massacred anyone who stood in his way, Hero or Villain. After winning the Battle and destroying the Armada, Kyle reshaped the Coalition and took it over, turning it into a new Faction known as The Hero Regime, and began destroying Earth-2640 and killing any Hero or Former Villain who stood in his way, taking over the ruined Reality. Now, in 2016, the Resistance-Regime War of Earth-2640 has begun and threatens Humanity to the point of toal Annihilation. When a new Faction known as The Hero Resistance is beginning to strike at the oppressive Hero Regime, Aidan Reese, Kyle's twin brother working with the Resistance, must now launch a large-scale Attack against a Regime Facility in the San Francisco Ruins. However, what he finds there is someone who will help the Heroes fight against Kyle: Clementine Everett, who is traveling across The Multiverse from Earth-135! "Kyle VS Armadeus Ren" Teaser The Teaser shows Armadeus Ren standing on top of a Rooftop overlooking a Destroyed City as it rains heavily above him. As Armadeus looks down at the Streets, he sees several Heroes such as Aidan Reese, Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh and Spectre fighting against several Hero Regime Troops as Skyscrapers topple into the Streets and VTOL Warships fly above, getting shot down during the Battle. Armadeus then looks up at the sky as lightning strikes, and then sees Kyle Reese floating in mid-air as his eyes start flowing Sith Yellow in complete rage and anguish, and Armadeus looks at him fearlessly and says "You're a Fallen Hero... I will destroy you, just as I killed her!!" and Kyle, knowing he is talking about Clementine, blasts down to the Rooftop and looks at Armadeus with a furious look, and the Teaser ends. Plot Prologue: Betrayal of The Hero Coalition The game starts showing several Helicopters fly through the City Skyline of San Francisco, with Armada and Coalition Forces fighting in the Battle of San Francisco, complete with falling Skyscrapers, thousands of dead Soldiers and crashed Aircraft. As the Coalition Helicopters approach the City, Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett are seen inside the Lead Helicopter and Clementine says "The City's getting ripped apart down there." and Kyle tells her "Scarecrow's in the Armada Flagship, we have to take it down to end this War!" as Aidan Reese (Kyle's twin brother) says "Then let's do this!" as they and several other Coalition Soldiers start rappelling out of the Helicopters as a few of them are shot down by an Armada Havoc Launcher, and the 3 Hero Knights (Kyle, Aidan and Clementine) land in the City Streets and start charging through Armada Forces, gunning down Armad Troops and launching Missiles at Armada Turret Placements, blowing them up as dozens of Coalition Soldiers and Aircraft move through the City, and their Tanks start shooting down Armada Aircraft. After several minutes of gunning down Armada Troops and shooting down Helicopters and VTOL Warships, Kyle sees the Armada Flagship, the Ravager, and says "The Flagship, it's taking off!" and the Ravager slowly ascends towards the City Skyline, and then Clementine explains "Alright, we need to get aboard the Ravager and take it down. Aidan, you've got those Crater Charges?" and Aidan shows her a few Crater Charges, saying "Yeah. These should disable the Engines and make the Flagship crash into the City! This War will be over once that Flagship is down!" as they charge towards the San Francisco Airport, and they all gun down any Armada Troop that gets in their way as Armada Ships fall from the Sky and crash into the Buildings, bringing them down into the Streets. As the Battle intensifies, Aidan tosses a Thermal Imploder at an Armada AA-Gun, causing a huge explosion that destroys the Turret and then Kyle charges in, killing several Armada Troops using an ARX-340 Plasma LMG and even his bare hands to kill them, while Clementine jumps on to a Walker Tank and starts shooting down even more enemy Infantry, and then tosses an Ion Grenade at 3 incoming Armada Fighters, which are hit by the Grenade and one of them explodes, while the other crashes into the Streets, and even more Hero Knights such as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce, Sarah Connor, John Connor, Captain Price and Griggs charge in and start gunning down Armada Troops and also shooting down Armada Fighters as 5 Armada Carrier Ships in the Sky are critically damaged by the Coalition Fleet, and start falling towards the City Skyline. As the Armada is on the brink of Defeat, Scarecrow looks in anger and shock from the Flagship and says "Fire the Heay Cannons! Take down the Downtown Skyscraper and flatten those Hero Knights!" as the Turret Controller asks "My Lord, are you sure! Our Forces are still down there!" and suddenly, Armadeus Ren and William Carver enter the Command Bridge and Carver says "If Scarecrow wants something done, it's final! Fire the Laser Cannons, Commander!" as the Ravager aims it's Heavy Cannons at the Downtown Skyscraper and then fires, which hits the Building as the Hero Knights walk through the Streets. The Skyscraper, heavily damaged by the Lasers, begins to fall into the Streets as Kyle sees Clementine and several others under where the Building will fall, and he yells "No!!!" as he runs towards the falling Building, which hits the Street and explodes, but Kyle keeps charging through the Explosion to save Clementine and the Soldiers. The Heroes then run towards the collapsed Downtown Skyscraper and then Aidan digs through gh the rubble, finding an entrance as he and the other Hero Knights move into the Skyscraper Ruins, and then they see something that completely shocks them all: Kyle, holding Clementine's dead body and sobbing with dead Coalition Soldiers around the two in a pool of blood. Aidan then looks in shock, also holding back tears, and then tries to comfort his twin, saying "Kyle... You need to let the Medics take her." and Kyle looks at Aidan with tears streaming down his face, and then he asks "What did you just say..?" and Aidan puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, repeating "The Medics have to take her body, and put it in the Morgue." and Kyle holds Clementine's body, but then turns around and punches Aidan in the face with extreme force. As everyone looks in shock at Kyle, the boy looks back at them as his eyes glow yellow in rage and anguish, and he starts crying as he says "I'm not letting you take her..! None of you!!" as he starts walking towards the Streets and looks at the Armada Flagship in rage, and Sarah tells him "Kyle, think about what you're-" but then Kyle screams in rage and takes out the KRM-262 Shotgun that Clementine always used, and shoots Sarah in the chest with it as everyone looks in shock, and Sarah's blood blasts everywhere as she falls to the ground. After seeing what Kyle has done, John Connor screams "No!!" as he aims his XRO-10 Plasma SMG at Kyle, but several Coalition Soldiers charge in and one of them shoots John with a 205 Brecci Shotgun, causing him to fall to the ground as the Hero Knights realize they have been betrayed by Kyle and The Hero Coalition! The Hero Knights then start fighting against the Coalition Soldiers, with Jacks, Griggs and Price all using their skills to gun several of them down as several Coalition VTOLs fly in and deploy more Soldiers, who start dragging Civilians and Armada Troops and beating them with their Weapons, with some even executing the Civilians and Armada Infantry as Jacks screams "No, don't!!" as he shoots the Coalition Soldiers along with Griggs and Price, but then Kyle punches Captain Price in the stomach so hard that his hand goes through Price, now covered in blood and guts as Griggs and Jacks look in terror, and then Kyle uses his newly-discovered Telekinesis (which is powered by his Rage) and throws a Combat Knife at Griggs, hitting him in the chest and then using an EM1 Quantum to blast Griggs with a Plasma Laser, and Griggs screams in pain as his body splits in half and Jacks looks in complete shock. Jacks then screams in rage and tries to punch Kyle, who blocks the punch and says "She was my whole World. My reason to live... And the Armada's taken her from me!!" as he breaks Jacks' arm, then kicks him in the stomach and says "What about you, Jacks? What drives you, huh..? Was it your father... Ozone?" and then he aims his Glock 17 Pistol at Jacks' head and pulls the trigger, blowing his Brains out as he looks at all the dead Hero Knights around him, and then he sees Aidan running away, and the Coalition Soldiers aim at Aidan. However, Kyle uses his Rage-powered Telekinesis to grab the Soldiers and pull them back, stabbing both of them with a Sword and taking their Comms, saying to his Units "Do not fire at Aidan Reese! All Units, use the DEAD System to destroy Armada Flagship: Ravager!" as the DEAD Laser Turrets ready up and then fire their massive Plasma Lasers at the Armada Flagship, which starts to explode as Scarecrow reels back in shock on the Command Bridge, and Carver runs over to him and says "Sir, the Shields were blasted into submission and the Ship Power Core is destroyed. What do we do?!" and Scarecrow looks at him and says "Carver, you and Armadeus will be the Last Villains once this Flagship crashes! Get to the Escape Pods and ensure the Armada's survival!" and then Carver and Armadeus (who is actually Carver's son) run to the Escape Pods as the Armada Flagship crashes into the San Francisco Ruins, blasting through several Skyscrapers and destroying them as Kyle looks on, holding Clementine's corpse as he says to her "I promise, Clem... I won't let this Reality fall into chaos ever again. No matter how long it takes... I will destroy The Villain Armada, even if it means reshaping The Hero Coalition!" as the screen turns to black. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to 2 years later, in the year 2016, as Resistance Radio Chatter is heard, with people being heard saying "All units prepare to engage-", "All Resistance Air Units are moving!" as the Camera of a Reaper Drone is seen, firing Missiles at a nearby Satellite Outpost occupied by The Hero Coalition, which has now been transformed into the oppressive Hero Regime. As the Reaper Drone fires its Missiles, it destroys several Walker Tanks and Aircraft leaving the Base, but then a BlackCell Missile flies in and hits the Reaper, which crashes into the Outpost. After a massive Satellite Array explodes due to the crash, several A10 Warthogs fly in and commence an Airstrike on Regime Forces, and then several Resistance Choppers deploy dozens of Soldiers who start gunning down Regime Soldiers and destroying VTOL Warships. Among the Soldiers, Aidan Reese (now 13 years old) charges in and guns down the Regime Troops, tossing a Smoke Grenade and charging through it with the other Resistance Fighters, and then an A10 Warthog comes in and destroys 3 Walker Tanks in front of Aidan and his Squad, and Aidan uses his XM45-D Missile Launcher to destroy an ASP-1230 Walker Tank, and Blair Williams (another member of The Hero Resistance) tells the Squad "This is a Sabotage and Hack Mission! All other Units will stay above ground, while we grab those Data Drives!" as she and Aidan move into a nearby Outpost Centre, along with the rest of the Squad. The Squad then charges into the Outpost Centre, and then get ready to gun down the Regime Troops on the other side. However, what they find is several dead Soldiers working for The Hero Regime dead in a massive pool of blood, and Bullet Casings all over the floor as the Squad moves through the interior of the Outpost, and Blair asks "Aidan, you seen anything like this before?" and Aidan looks at the dead Regime Soldiers, saying "No. There were no Soldiers working for the Hero Resistance in here, before we were. This was someone else." and they move towards the Data Collection Room, and a Soldier asks "You think Kyle killed his own Soldiers?" and then Aidan stops, then tells the Soldier "Kyle may be filled with rage, but... I don't think he'd jeopardize vital Regime Intel." and Blair says "He's still angry over Clementine's death, from 2 years ago. Now, let's get that Intel!" as she kicks a Door open, and the Squad moves in and grabs the Intel. However, Aidan hears a Machine-like whirring noise and turns to see a T-600 Terminator pinned to the wall by the Fury's Song, an old Futuristic Sword that Clementine once used. Aidan then goes up to the Terminator and takes the Sword out, looming at it and seeing a Note attached to it, which says 'Split up from your Squad and move to the San Francisco Outskirts'. Aidan then says "Blair, wait... Let me see that Intel!" as he sees a Hologram that displays a Terminator with Human skin, and he tells the Squad "Kyle's building Terminators..? Why?" and a Soldier explains "To increase the War Effort against the Hero Resistance! If the Regime has T-800s on their side, they have the upper hand with Skynet's old Tech!" as the Squad looks in shock, and then downloads the Intel to the Resistance Servers. The game then switches to a few hours later as Aidan is seen inside his UH-60 Blackhawk above the San Francisco Outskirts, and then starts rappelling into the Woods and aims his KN-44 Assault Rifle as the Helicopter flies away. He then hears a Robotically Synthesised Voice say "Aidan Reese..? Good, you followed my instructions!" and Aidan recognizes the voice as Aidan Tilden (who is actually Aidan's Counterpart), the true identity of Spectre (a Specialist from Black Ops 3), and he says "Come out, Tilden..! Unless you're afraid." but then Spectre throws a Flashbang at Aidan, which goes off and temporarily blinds the young Hero Knight. Aidan then regains his vision as Spectre jumps at him with his Ripper Plasma Blade, and then Aidan kicks Spectre in his stomach and and grabs the Fury's Song Sword, before locking Blades with Spectre and trading a few blows. Aidan then hits Spectre's Helmet and then holds the Fury's Song to his neck, but the Mercenary responds by throwing a Smoke Grenade and vanishing. As Aidan gets out of the Smoke and looks around, but then Spectre says "Behind you..." as Aidan turns around, and Spectre ignites his Ripper Blades and then holds them to Aidan's neck, saying "I'm not here to fight." and Aidan asks "Kyle sent you, huh? To capture me..? Make it look like someone else who attacked the Base?" and then Spectre sees his Repulser Armor is damaged due to the Fury's Song, and then he removes the Armor. However, Aidan notices that through Spectre's Skin-Suit (which is a skintight Suit), the Hero Assassin has a feminine figure and he says "Wait, you're not Spectre. He's a Male!" and then 'Spectre' presses a Release Button on 'his' Helmet, which flips the HUD up. Aidan then looks in shock as the 13-year-old Clementine Everett is seen under the Helmet, saying "I'm not here to capture you, either." and Aidan asks "Clem... Clementine..?" and then he hugs Clementine, who says "Good to see you too, Aidan." and Aidan looks at her, asking "W-What? How are you even alive?" and Clementine explains "I'm not this Reality's version of Clementine Everett. That one died in San Francisco 2 years ago, at the End of The War. I am here because the Coalition from Earth-135 sent me to Earth-2640 to intercept The Villain Armada here." and then Aidan looks at her, then says "Well, you won't find it here. The Armada's gone, but a new Faction has risen in its place." and Clementine responds "The Hero Regime, I know. Kyle leads them, doesn't he?" and Aidan nods in response, saying "I'll explain it later, when we're deeper into the Outskirts. I'll call a Chopper in a few hours, let's move!" as the two move deeper into the Outskirts, and Clementine picks up her broken Repulsor Armor. A couple hours later, Aidan and Clementine are seen sitting around a fire in the Woods as Aidan explains "-And then, once Scarecrow and his Armada were destroyed, Kyle went insane because of your death. He began to kill anyone that opposed him, Hero or Villain, and he founded The Hero Regime to rule Earth-2640 by way of fear and oppression. And our Forces were being decimated by his... So John Connor, one of the last Hero Knights, founded The Hero Resistance to combat Kyle and his Forces. For 2 years, we've been on the Brink of Destruction, but lately we've been striking back at the Regime in a few successful Battles, like Chicago and Los Angeles." and Clementine starts repairing her Repulser Armor, still in her Skin-Suit. Aidan then looks at her and asks "So, you impersonate Spectre now? Why..?" and Clementine puts the Repulser Armor back on, before calibrating the Ripper Blades and saying "Aidan Tilden went MIA on Earth-230, a few months back. So, I decided 'why not go to Earth-2640, and make everyone think Spectre was backing the Resistance'? Would have given Kyle something to fear." and Aidan gulps, then says "I don't know how to tell you this, but... Earth-2640's Kyle Reese isn't scared of anything. He killed the Hero Knights without even blinking!" as Clementine listens to Aidan's description of Kyle, then has a look of shock on her face. Aidan then gets closer to her and says "Look, I don't know why the Coalition Command sent you to this Reality, but... I've missed you, Clem. And I'm grateful that you've come back." as Clementine looks at him, saying "I missed you too, Aidan. For 2 years, I've been moving across The Multiverse since the Destruction of The Villain Armada, and... You and Kyle were the only 2 people I could think about." as she hugs him, and Aidan starts crying. Clementine then asks him "Why are you crying?" and Aidan lays his head on her shoulder, wiping his tears away and saying "I don't know, Clem, I just... Kyle is the main Target of the Coalition now, and your death caused it. I've been alone for 2 years now, and I feel like a complete emotional wreck. Every night, I'm desperate to sleep... I hear your voice when I sleep, and Kyle's cries and screams of rage after he held your dead body in his arms. Under that ruined Skyscraper, with the Armada Flagship flying above San Francisco." as Clementine comforts him, saying "I know how you feel, Aidan. When my parents died, I was only 8 years old. I thought that there was no hope left in the World, but then Lee and The Hero Coalition found me and now look at me. I'm a Hero Knight, helping any Reality that needs Liberation from any threat." and then Aidan responds with "Clem, I... I've waited too long to tell you this but... I love you." and Clementine looks at him and blushes, saying "Aidan... I..." but then Aidan kisses her on the lips. After a few seconds, Aidan blushes as he stops and tells her "I, uh... Sorry." and Clementine smiles, asking "Why? There's nothing to apologize for." and then the two kiss again. The game then switches to Low Earth Orbit, above Earth-2640 in Deep Space as Kyle's Flagship, the Finalizer (the Flagship of The Hero Regime) flies above the Planet and is guarded by dozens of other Carrier Ships and ARX-160 Space Fighters. Inside the Finalizer, Kyle is seen honing his Telekinetic Powers by lifting several Power Couplings in front of him, and a Regime General walks into the Chamber and nervously says "My Lord... The Resistance managed to escape after the Outpost Attack." as Kyle drops the Power Couplings and glares at the General, who backs up and says "We have no confirmation, but it appears that they stole an Intel Drive referencing our Fleet Infrastructure!" and Kyle asks "What about the Troops... Inside the Outpost?" and then Kyle uses his Telekinesis to rip the Computers in the Chamber apart, screaming in rage as the General quakes in fear. Kyle then stops and breathes heavily, asking "Anything else?" as the General hesistates with his answer, then says "Forensics recovered from the Base, they... Indicate that the Hero who killed them was Clementine Everett!" and then Kyle, hearing that name, turns around and grabs the General using Telekinesis, screaming in rage. Outside the Chamber, Captain Price (who is a Fallen Hero joining Kyle's Regime) hears the General screaming in pain and terror as the sounds of Telekinetic Blasts are heard, and then Kyle walks out of the Chamber as his eyes glow yellow. Price then asks "Another General dead, then?" as Kyle looks at him menacingly and snarls, saying "Clementine is here... She's alive, Price. I have to go and find her, she's on Earth!" as he starts to walk away, but Price stops him and says "No, Kyle. Do not let your personal feelings get in the way to cloud Supreme Leader Snoke!" and Kyle laughs, answering with "Snoke? He serves under me, he is not my Master! Tell the old man I require his presence: Now!" as he walks away, and Price shivers in fear and then scoffs and walks away. A few minutes later, Kyle and Price are seen in the Ship Throne Room as Supreme Leader Snoke (a new, mysterious Villain in the Star Wars Franchise) is seen sitting on a Throne, saying "The Intel will soon fall into the hands of the Resistance, allowing them access to the Regime Fleet!" as Price stands up, saying "Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility-" but then Snoke stands up from his Throne and bellows "Captain!!" as Price shivers in fear and kneels back down in subservience to Snoke. The decrepit, old Villain then sits back down and says "Our strategy must now change. Captain Price, leave us!" as Price stands up and says "Yes, Supreme Leader!" as he walks out of the Throne Room, and then Snoke looks at Kyle and says "My Lord, The Multiverse is shifting... Can you feel it?" and Kyle answers "Yes, Snoke. I can feel it, several Realities are... Changing." and the Supreme Leader looks at him and tells him "There's something more. The Troops killed at the Base were attacked by Clementine Everett, who has now found your twin brother... Aidan Reese!" and Kyle looks up at Snoke, then says "They mean nothing to me now. And I promise, that by the Power I have, Clementine will not seduce me to The Hero Resistance... Grandfather!" and then Snoke menacingly looks at Kyle and growls, saying "You know that I left your Family a long time ago, Kyle. I left the identity of Danny Reid behind, and with it... The legacy of a Hero Knight!" and Kyle tells Snoke "Do not doubt me, grandfather. And remember: You answer to me, and I am your Master above all else! You will obey me like all of Humanity... Or be destroyed!" and Snoke tells his grandson "I may be subservient to you, Kyle, but heed this warning: If you kill me, the entire Multiverse will face a threat far greater than you or The Villain Armada!" as he vanishes from the Throne Room, leaving only Kyle standing in the middle of the dark Chamber. The game then switches to Clementine's point of view as she is seen in the middle of a small Forest in the early morning, seeing nothing but tall grass, trees and a dawning Sun as she hears someone calling out to her, saying "Clementine? Clem, is that you?" as Clementine walks through the Forest, and then sees Kyle standing on a Hilltop near a Cornfield. Clementine then looks at Kyle in shock and sadness, saying "So, this is what you do? Try to reach out to me like... This?" and Kyle responds "A Multiversal Dream. The Multiverse links itself to my Mind and allows me to contact you, whenever or wherever you are. I thought I'd wait until you fell asleep." and Clementine sits down next to him, looking at the Cornfield in front of them and saying "How'd you manage to dream this up? It's beautiful." and Kyle tells her "My conscious remembers all this from before the Great Invasion of Earth-135, before the Armada came and destroyed it all. This was my parents' old House, and the Outskirts they lived in." as he looks at a nearby House and says "I've missed you, Clementine. And I've felt it again, the... Temptation to join the Resistance. And I think the Supreme Leader senses it!" as Clementine comforts him, wrapping her arm around him and saying "It's alright, Kyle. I understand... This Reality has tore you apart, and everything you've gone through has turned you into this... This..." and Kyle asks "Monster? You think that I'm a monster, Clem?" as he looks at her eye-to-eye, and Clementine runs her hand through Kyle's hair and says "No, Kyle. It's not too late, you can still defy Snoke and disband the Regime! Then all 3 of us can be together: You, me and Aidan... We can be a family, Kyle." and then she eyes him and says "I've missed you so much. Everything about you, I remember, though: Your beautiful blue eyes, dark brown hair... This Reality is a nightmare to me, but at least Aidan keeps me sane. He takes after you, y'know." and Kyle laughs, saying "He is my twin, after all. You and him make a good Team, right?" and Clementine responds "Yeah, he's an amazing Hero Knight. He reminds me of you so much... And that's what tortures me so much." as Kyle looks at her, and Clementine says "I mean, the eyes, his face and personality. He is just like you, Kyle." and then Kyle lays his head on Clementine's chest, and the two lie down in the Field. Kyle then says "Clementine, I love you. And I promise, I will avenge your Counterpart's death, I will finish what we began together!" and Clementine kisses him on the lips, then pulls away after a few seconds and tells him "Kyle, just... Don't let Snoke rise to power again. Keep him in check and don't trust him. Please... It will keep things to a minimum." and then Kyle tells her "I'll try to make sure Snoke obeys me. And then I'll find you and Aidan, and then maybe... Then maybe we can all find a life away from this. Just you, me and Aidan together outside of the Coalition. There are places where we can be safe together, outside of The Hero Coalition." as the Multiversal Dream starts collapsing, devouring the Field around Kyle and Clementine as the former vanishes. After the Dream ends, Clementine wakes up on Earth-2640 inside an Abandoned Military Outpost, lying in the Crew Quarters and seeing Aidan sleeping next to her, laying his head on Clementine's chest in the same way Kyle was in the Multiversal Dream. Clementine then nudges Aidan gently and says "Reese, wake up. Get up, Aidan!" as Aidan groans exhaustedly and wakes up, then sits up next to Clementine and nervously says "Uh, were we... Was I just-" and Clementine asks "Lying your head on me? Yeah, you were leaning on me." and Aidan's face goes completely red in embarrassment as Clementine laughs slightly and playfully punches him on the arm. As Clementine gets up and starts loading her Weapons and taking Food Supplies from the Outpost, Aidan asks "Hey, Clem. About yesterday, when you and I... You know, we kissed." and Clementine tells him "Get on with it, Reese. Ask me, I won't laugh or anything. I promise." and Aidan tells her "That was the first time I ever kissed a girl." and Clementine looks at him, saying "I, uh... I had a Dream before I woke up. About Kyle." and Aidam asks "What..? He tried to... Talk to you? Through the Multiverse?" and Clementine nods in response, before continuing to take several bags of Ammo and Food Supplies. Clementine then sits down next to Aidan and says "He misses both of us, you know. The Dream was in this Cornfield, in the San Francisco Outskirts by your parents' old House... It was before the Great Invasion of Earth-135, and the Dream was so beautiful. It's something about The Multiverse that I'll always miss, before the War Against the Villain Armada." and then Aidan asks "So, what's the next part of our Mission? What happens after you stole that Intel..?" and Clementine takes out the DRM Intel Drive and says "While you were sleeping, I'd gone through the Intel and I found this!" as she shows a Hologram of the Cyberdyne Building and says "The old Genisys Project that created Skynet in the Reality that you and Kyle originate from: It's on Earth-2640, and inside a destroyed Skyscraper." as she gets up and starts walking to the Outpost Exit as Aidan asks her "Where are we going?" and Clementine responds "To pay your first Villain a visit!" as she exits the Abandoned Military Outpost, followed by Aidan. However, Aidan grabs Clementine by the hand and kisses her on the lips harder for a couple minutes, before pulling away from her as the two breathe heavily and Aidan says "S-sorry... Guess it's just the hormones." as he laughs and Clementine wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. The game then switches to a couple hours later in the San Francisco Ruins as Aidan and Clementine move through the Streets stealthily, aiming their Weapons carefully as several ARX-160 Fighters and Razorback VTOLs fly above them. After a few more minutes of dodging enemy Patrols through the San Francisco Ruins and moving into a Building, Clementine takes out a pair of Advanced Binoculars and zooms in on the ruined Cyberdyne Building, then says "Alright, the Courtyard is clear. There's no Regime Forces in sight, so this should make our entrance easy. You ready, Aidan?" and then Aidan nods in response as the two head for the Building, entering the ruined Cyberdyne Building as Regime Forces fly above the City Ruins.